


An Experimental Spark

by orphan_account



Series: Sex and Sorcery [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Derek (in a manner of speaking), Detached Genitalia, Established Relationship, Fingering, Future Fic, M/M, Magic!Stiles, PWP, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Scenting, Sex Magic, top!Derek/bottom!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Stiles dipped his fingers in the mixture. The liquid was thick and just viscous enough that shapes drawn with it would hold their form without running. Derek shivered slightly as Stiles touched him, his hands already warm and alive with the spark of his magic, and began to trace symbols on his skin. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Stiles purchases a book of erotic spells that allows him to do things with Derek that neither of them expected to be possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Experimental Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agrusahale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrusahale/gifts).



> This is the first of my three commission pieces for the Sterek Campaign. Thanks to Agrusahale for the wonderful prompt and for bidding on my work :) 
> 
>  
> 
> **Please read the tags to avoid potential triggers and to better understand the content before reading**

Unsurprisingly, there was a limit to the information one could find on Google or in the public library. The supernatural community, human magic users included, were justifiably cautious and reclusive. Luckily for Stiles, he was resourceful enough to find what he needed. Over the years he had established a list of contacts, mostly friends of Deaton and people the pack came into contact with, who had helped him grow into his talents. It had been several years since he first exercised his will to form a mountain ash barrier and his skill had grown exponentially since then. 

That was how he found out about the little shop in a town about 2 hours from Beacon Hills run by a small but strong coven of good witches. To the outside observer _Aquarian Age Books_ was just your typical new age bookstore. They sold beginner's tarot decks, packs of generic incense, and books on every subject from tantric massage to masonry. Their basement, however, was only open to a very select clientele. The door was marked with a standard _Employees Only_ sign but any experienced magic user could detected that it was heavily warded against hostile forces. 

The basement at Aquarian Age sold spell books of real power, handcrafted ritual tools, rare herbs and stones, and magical curios from around the world. Stiles was lucky he lived so close as some people would come from several states over just to browse the wares. He was also lucky to receive a sizable discount since the Hale pack had a treaty with the coven that, in exchange for the pack's protection, the coven would keep the pack's resident mages, Stiles and Lydia, well supplied.  
He had come to refresh the pack's supply of herbs but he found himself unable to resist the temptation of examining the coven's latest acquisitions. He really needed a new grimoire. He'd long since mastered all the spells in the books he already owned and he was itching to branch out. He couldn't stand to let his magical powers stagnate. He needed a challenge. 

While perusing the stack of new arrivals his eyes were instantly drawn to one book in particular. It was obviously old, brown and faded, but the title printed on the spine in black ink was still legible. Using the Old Latin Lydia had taught him he was able to translate the title as _Witchcraft for Lovers_. He felt a blush spread across his cheeks as he thumbed through the pages. The book had obviously been well cared for over the years as everything inside was still legible and easy to read to anyone well versed in the archaic language. There were even helpful illustrations which made it all the more easy for him to imagine everything the spells in this book would make possible.  
One spell in particular called to him, the only name given for it was _Link_ and it was described as the ultimate sexual experience. It was a spell that, when performed correctly, could increase the physical sensation of the personal it was cast upon by a hundred times their normal sensitivity. 

It was going to be horribly embarrassing buying this from the elderly witches who ran the store, especially since they were well aware _who_ he was involved with, but there was no way he was letting this opportunity pass. 

At least this wasn't going to get back to his dad unlike the mortifying experience that was his first trip to Beacon Hill's only sex shop. The coven was nothing if not discreet. That didn't mean he wasn't going to have to think about them knowing his kinks the next time he and the pack were keeping rogue werewolves from encroaching on the coven's turf but he could live with that – especially if what the book promised was true. 

If the spell was as powerful as it claimed to be it would be well worth any embarrassment brought on by buying the book. 

He purchased the book as well as the herbs he needed and began the long drive home. His whole body was thrumming with excitement. He knew he still had to convince Derek to let him try out the spell but he hoped that wouldn't be much of a problem. It was new territory for them, as they'd never used magic in the bedroom before and Stiles hadn't even known something like this was possible until today, but they were no strangers to activities that required a healthy amount of trust and negotiation. 

Apart from the undercurrent of danger that always came from sex with a werewolf, especially around the full moon, they dabbled frequently in the elicit and taboo. They were a mage and a werewolf...their sex life was unlikely to ever be bland or ordinary.  
Stiles nibbled on his bottom lip and his grip tightened on the steering wheel. He hoped Derek would be as interested in this new spell as he was.

*

Derek recognized the sound of Stiles' jeep as it pulled into the parking lot of their apartment building. They'd been sharing an apartment for awhile while the Hale house was being renovated. Derek despised apartment living, there were too many smells and sounds to contend with, but over time he'd managed to filter them out and focus only on the noises and scents that were important. 

It helped that he'd managed to thoroughly saturate the apartment in his and Stiles' scent. It made the place feel more like home and put his wolf instincts at ease.  
He listened as the jeep's engine cut off and then focused on Stiles' heartbeat as it grew louder the closer he came to the apartment. Finally, Derek could smell him before he even opened the door and was waiting for him on the other side. 

“Hey Derek,” Stiles grinned, holding a paper bag baring the insignia of Aquarian Age Books. “miss me?”

Derek stepped closer to Stiles, and breathed in his scent. He smirked at the heady smell of arousal. “Not nearly as much as you missed me, judging by the way you smell.”

Stiles set the bag down on the kitchen counter and grabbed Derek by the hips, pulling him close. “I was thinking about you the whole drive home.” 

Derek responded by crowding Stiles against the closed apartment door and latching onto his neck. It was a natural urge to re-scent Stiles every time he returned home and Derek knew Stiles didn't mind the attention. 

Stiles knotted his hands in Derek's hair and pulled him up from his neck to claim his mouth in a kiss. Derek ran his tongue between Stiles' lips, tasting him, and Stiles opened up for him with a quiet groan. 

“What were you thinking about?” Derek asked, pulling away to nip at Stiles' earlobe. 

Stiles' eyes flickered to the bag on the counter and Derek could smell a fresh spike in his arousal. That peaked his interest and he was immediately curious as to what the bag might contain. 

Stiles squirmed to get out of Derek's arms and Derek reluctantly let him go. 

Stiles pulled a book from the bag, judging by the smell of aged paper it was an antique, and considering where Stiles had been, Derek was sure it was a new spell book. He frowned, wondering what possible connection the book could have to Stiles coming home aroused. 

He wasn't kept in the dark for long. Stiles pulled him over and flipped the book open on the counter. 

“It's a book of erotic spells in Latin.” Stiles explained with a grin “There was obviously more going on at those Roman orgies than the average historian knows.”  
Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist, pulled him close against his chest, and looked at the book over his shoulder. He had never learned to read Old Latin personally but the illustrations made it very clear what sort of spells they were dealing with. 

He let out a playful growl and nuzzled Stiles' neck. “I can't believe you bought this from those old women at the shop.”

“Hey!” Stiles defended with a laugh “They were the ones selling it in the first place.”

“Fair enough.” Derek slipped his hands under Stiles' shirt and grabbed his hips. “What spell did you have in mind for us?”

Derek could feel Stiles' heartbeat pick up and smell the sudden scent of nervousness. What on earth could Stiles have to be nervous about after everything they'd done together? Frankly, Derek was surprised there were things they _hadn't_ tried. 

“It's called _Link_.” Stiles explained and flipped to the relevant page. Derek's eyes widened at the sight of the illustrations but he listened to Stiles. “It's supposed to be the strongest spell for enhancing physical sensations during sex. I know how the illustrations look but the book promises it's completely painless. Once the spell is cast on someone their genitals detach smoothly in one neat package and remain fully functional. The person the spell is cast on will feel anything done to them while they're detached and everything will be a hundred times more intense and pleasurable than it is normally.” 

“That sounds pretty fucking dangerous Stiles.” Derek's voice was sharp, his brow furrowed. “Have you considered the consequences if anything goes wrong? I'm not crazy about one or both of us ending up permanently cockless.” 

Stiles looped his arms around Derek's neck and gave him a calm smile. “Do you remember that time I had to cast that underwater breathing spell on myself to rescue Scott from those kelpies? You were terrified I'd drown but I was fine. Or how about the time I had to cast that immunity spell on myself so I could lure that vampire out of hiding with this delectable neck?” 

He tilted his head back and gestured to the smooth expanse of skin that Derek was so fond of marking. The alpha had been vehemently opposed to that plan but in the end it had been the only one that worked. He still got angry just thinking about that vampire sinking his teeth into Stiles' neck. If the spell hadn't worked...  
He didn't even want to think about it. 

“Or what about that time I transformed Jackson into a copy of Lydia so he could trick that incubus that was targeting her and disembowel it with his claws? I mean, I can think of worse things than Jackson being stuck looking like Lydia's werewolf twin sister, but still...”

“ _Stiles_.” Derek sighed.

Stiles rolled his eyes “The point is...I've got this. You know I wouldn't suggest we do this if I had any doubt in my abilities.”

Derek took a moment to think about it. Stiles was an accomplished mage, his magic had gotten them through several life threatening situations, and if he could trust him with his life and the lives of his betas surely he could trust him with this. The spell was undeniably alluring and he wanted to experience everything with Stiles that he could. 

“Alright,” He finally conceded with a nod. “but not after you've been driving all day. If you're going to do this I want it to be when you're well rested. You need to be in complete control of your magic. We'll do it tomorrow night. I'm trusting you, Stiles.”

“The spell takes time to prepare anyway.” Stiles placed a kiss on Derek's neck and ran his hands soothingly down his sides. “Fuck, Derek, you know I just want to make you feel good. I won't let you down.”

Derek pulled him up by his hair and kissed him hard, and firm. 

“You never do.”

“I guess the only question now is who should I cast it on?” Stiles gave Derek a teasing smile. 

Derek could tell from the playful smirk on his face and the look in his eyes that Stiles would love to cast the spell on him and to watch him come undone. He could see the appeal of letting Stiles work his magic on him but Derek could also imagine how wonderful it would be to see Stiles writhing around as he took advantage of the spell's effect. 

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Stiles suggested and Derek rolled his eyes in response. It was one of Stiles' favorite ways to settle a dispute. Derek knew he'd give in, but he huffed anyway and muttered “You really think we should be settling an important question with _rock, paper, scissors_?”

Stiles snorted. “Stop taking this so seriously! Besides,” he winked “it's really only a question of who will I cast it on _first_?” 

“Fine. Let's do it.” Derek placed his fist on his palm and Stiles put on his game face. 

Moments later Derek's rock beat Stiles' scissors. 

He decided to take the plunge and have the spell cast on himself. Not only would he get to experience all the sensations the spell promised but he could satisfy his instincts to protect Stiles by going first. Honestly, he trusted Stiles' control over his magic completely or he wouldn't be doing this at all, but if there was even the tiniest risk of something going wrong he'd rather be the one the spell was cast on. Stiles would be in a better position to fix anything that went wrong if he wasn't the one under the spell's effects anyway. 

It probably said something about their lives how easily they slipped back into making dinner plans, arguing over whether one of them should cook or if they should just get delivery, after agreeing to engage in body altering sex magic together but really it was an average evening in the Stilinski-Hale household.  
*  
The next day Stiles had collected everything he needed for the spell to work and eagerly anticipated Derek getting home from work. He could feel himself thrum with magical energy and a constant, steady, low level of arousal that threatened to grow out of control if he lingered too long on thoughts of Derek. 

The spell required a potion that Stiles had spent the day mixing. The key ingredient was a rare aphrodisiac that Stiles only had on hand because it was, somewhat ironically, a potent antidote to certain forms of wolfsbane that brought on unnatural and uncontrollable heats. The aphrodisiac was so strong that if not diluted properly it would overpower a person's body rendering them temporarily impotent. That was useful when you needed to calm a werewolf in the middle of a wolfsbane-induced heat, but since it was the exact opposite of what Stiles was trying to achieve today, he handled the aphrodisiac with care. 

Stiles was more skilled with magic that involved unbound energy and concentrated will, the kind of magic that was useful in the thick of battle, than he was with the careful and precise measurements needed for potions and poisons. These kind of things were really more Lydia's area of expertise but Stiles knew what he was doing and that confidence showed in the quality of his work. 

Besides the aphrodisiac, the mixture contained many common herbs known to amplify magical power and took several hours to prepare but Stiles had it ready well in advance of Derek coming home. The result was a deep red potion that could be mistaken for partially coagulated blood if not for its subtle, unearthly shimmer. The book noted that the mixture would keep well in an air-tight container stored somewhere warm and dry so he made more than was necessary for tonight in anticipation of casting the spell again. 

*  
When Derek got home from work he found Stiles sitting on the kitchen counter in nothing but his tight black batman briefs, skimming through the spell book, with a bottle of red liquid sitting next to him. 

“Do you have an aversion to letting me strip you?” Derek demanded, slipping two fingers into the elastic of Stiles' briefs, pulling, and letting it snap back against his hips. “Or are you still that over-eager?” 

Stiles' sex drive hadn't really slowed down at all in spite of no longer being a teenager. Derek teased him, but they both knew he loved Stiles' ability to keep up with him in the bedroom. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Stiles waived a hand “I've had a potion brewing in here all day. It's hot, if you hadn't noticed.”

Derek dragged his eyes over Stiles' body. “I'm not complaining.” 

Stiles set the book aside, and grabbed Derek's shirt, pulling him forward until Stiles had his legs wrapped securely around Derek's waist. “You tired at all?” Stiles asked, making sure Derek was ready for what they were about to do. “Hungry?”

Derek appreciated Stiles' concern but he was already unbuttoning his shirt. Stiles made an appreciative noise low in his throat and proceeded to untuck Derek's button-down and help him shrug it off. 

“I'll take that as a _no_.” Stiles grinned “Should I go over how the spell works again?”

Derek didn't answer immediately, he just stepped out of his shoes and pushed his pants and boxers down in one swift movement leaving them a pile on the kitchen floor. 

“ _Oh, and I'm the over-eager one?_ ” Stiles muttered to himself as a sarcastic aside, despite knowing perfectly well Derek could hear him. 

They'd gone over how the spell in detail last night, their usual safeword would apply, and Derek wasn't nervous. He might be, if he over-thought what they were going to do, but he just ran on instinct instead. He wanted Stiles, wanted _this_ , and he trusted Stiles' magic. Stiles was his mate, he wanted all of him, wanted to do everything with him he could; If there were thresholds left to cross, things left to try, he was going to be the one to experience those things with Stiles. He pulled Stiles' briefs down roughly letting them join his clothes on the floor. “Easy!” Stiles protested “Those are my favorite underwear!” 

“I was paying attention last night.” Derek growled, ignoring Stiles' grousing about his apparently sacred Batman briefs, as he lifted Stiles off the counter and carried him towards the bedroom. Stiles brought the potion and a small bowl with him. “There's nothing left to discuss.”

Stiles only laughed and clenched his thighs around Derek's waist before catching his lips for a kiss.

*

Derek watched Stiles sink to his knees in front of him. His amber eyes were bright and eager and he smelled strongly of magic and arousal. He had poured some of his potion into the crystal bowl and sat it on the bedroom floor in front of him. 

Stiles dipped his fingers in the mixture. The liquid was thick and just viscous enough that shapes drawn with it would hold their form without running. Derek shivered slightly as Stiles touched him, his hands already warm and alive with the spark of his magic, and began to trace symbols on his skin. 

There was a time in his life when he trusted no-one and being here now, having a mate who he could trust so implicitly, who he could allow to put him in such a vulnerable position, was still incredible to him. _Stiles_ was still incredible to him and he always would be. 

Stiles' teasing fingers traced symbols along Derek's cock, his inner thighs, and abdomen with the inky red liquid. Derek let out a soft, encouraging growl and gripped Stiles' hair when he slipped his fingers up between Derek's cheeks and rubbed the potion around his entrance. Derek widened his stance to allow Stiles better access as he carefully probed inside spreading the potion within and brushing it over the sensitive bundle of nerves inside Derek that had his cock hardening further just from the contact. 

Finally, when he was satisfied with his work, Stiles switched hands and traced his lips with potion before lifting the bowl to his lips and drinking some before holding the bowl up to Derek for him to drink the majority of the potion. Rising to his feet he drew close to Derek, careful not to smear any of the symbols, and pressed their lips together. Derek tasted the sweetness of Stiles under the bitter metallic tang of the potion and forced his tongue inside, dominating the kiss, and refusing to let Stiles go until the taste of the potion was gone from both their mouths. 

“You ready?” Stiles asked when the kiss finally broke. For a moment Derek didn't answer, preferring to latch onto Stiles' neck, nibbling and sucking until he was satisfied with the bruise he left behind. He gave the hickey one last lick before nodding his consent to Stiles. 

Stiles stepped back and gave Derek a wicked grin while licking his fingers completely clean of potion before reaching for the spell book. He sank back to his knees and opened the book in his lap. Derek's eyes were fixed on Stiles' well kissed, potion-stained lips as he recited the incantation not once stumbling over his pronunciation. Derek felt his eyes bleed red as his whole body grew hot. Everywhere, inside and out, that the potion had touched vibrated with heat and energy sending pulses of pleasure throughout his body. 

Stiles looked up at him, eyes dark with lust and glistening with the excitement of learning a new spell. He placed his hands Derek's hips and scooted forward to slip his cock in his mouth. It was almost too much and Derek had to bite back a howl as his knees went weak and he pitched forward, clutching Stiles' shoulders to steady himself. 

Stiles sucked him once, hard, and pulled gently on his balls and then Derek experienced the strangest sensation of his life, bar none. He felt a sudden pang of anxiety as the reality of what he'd allowed Stiles to do sunk in. He looked down to see his cock and balls detached in one neat package and resting in Stiles' hands. Where they had been was nothing but a smooth expanse of skin. Stiles looked from him to his still very erect penis in wonder. Before Derek's panic could fully override his shock, Stiles tentatively sucked Derek's newly disembodied cock. 

It was like a lightening strike that left him weightless, trembling with lust, and unable to even touch his own skin without moaning. There was a heavy thud as he fell to his knees on the floor, unable to support his own weight, as Stiles fondled his balls and continued to lick along the shaft of his cock, sucking, and tracing teasing circles around the tip with his tongue. 

Derek could feel every move Stiles made, every touch, as if his cock were still attached. He could feel it _more_ than he could normally. The level of detail he was able to perceive was disorienting, even for one with normally heightened senses.  
Suddenly the texture of Stiles' moist, soft, and porous tongue running over the smooth, firm surface of his hard cock was a portrait of contrasts he'd never fully appreciated before. 

He could feel the tiny protuberances of Stiles' taste buds and feel the minute tremor as his tongue lapped up Derek's salty precum. 

He had a moment to wonder if his situation was in any way comparable to what bitten werewolves experience when they discover an entirely new level of sensory sensitivity before all coherent thought was chased away by Stiles rolling his balls in his palm and tipping his head back to deep throat Derek's cock. 

It only took a minute, maybe less, before Derek's cum shot down Stiles' throat and Derek was convulsing on the floor, claws and fangs out, eyes red, and howling as he lost control of himself. It felt like every single muscle in his body reacted to his orgasm and his hips thrust helplessly up into thin air. He growled and growled, feeling for a moment almost mindless and feral, as the sensations caused his mind to go blank. 

*

Stiles wiped his mouth and looked at Derek laying spent on the floor. It was such a rush, being able to make Derek come undone so easily. He had never seen Derek lose control so completely. He knew images of Derek writhing on the floor, halfway to transformed, would doubtlessly be turning up in his masturbatory fantasies. 

Derek's cock was limp now and Derek's breathing was beginning to steady as his wits returned to him but it only took two licks along the shaft for Stiles to have him hard again and, _dear god_ , was that a whimper? 

Stiles crawled closer to where Derek lay on the floor and offered him his cock. Derek slowly sat up, still shaken from the force of his orgasm, and took his own cock in hand. Stiles watched as Derek looked his package over thoroughly, tracing his fingers up and down the shaft, fondling his own balls, and seeming to marvel at what the magic had done. 

Stiles slid behind Derek and pulled his back against his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist. He nibbled on Derek's neck, causing him to moan and press closer to Stiles. 

“Grab me the lube from the night stand.” Derek demanded and Stiles was able to reach it just by leaning. 

“Fuck. Are you going to...” Stiles bit his bottom lip and felt his own erection grow impossibly harder as he watched Derek spread his legs and slick his fingers with lube. Stiles' breath hitched and his cock throbbed as Derek slowly, methodically worked himself open. He couldn't believe he was about to watch Derek fuck himself on his own cock. He didn't have a clue how much he wanted that, hadn't really even considered it, until this moment. 

Stiles rocked his hips against Derek's back, desperately searching for friction, as Derek breached himself with his cock, pushing it in inch by inch, using it like a dildo. Derek shook from the sensations, growling to fight off the whimpers and moans, and struggling to keep his hand steady as he fucked himself. Stiles could feel the electric crackle of magic as the spell worked on Derek and the aphrodisiac made its way through his veins. Derek's breathing was labored and Stiles could feel the sweat forming on his skin and the way his muscles grew taut as he neared orgasm. 

“Feels good, doesn't it?” Stiles' voice was hoarse. “I know I love having it in me. God, Derek, _your cock._ You feel how thick it is, how long? Imagine all the times I've had that in me.” Stiles groaned remembering the familiar feeling of being stretched around Derek's cock. “I know just what you're feeling.”

Stiles could tell when Derek came from the way he threw his head back against Stiles' shoulder, his fangs bit into his lower lip, and his whole body trembled. Stiles cupped Derek's face in one hand and stroked his cheek with his thumb. “Do you want me to put it back on?” He asks with a playful smirk, watching Derek as he slowly recovered from cumming inside himself. “Is it too much?” 

“Please,” Derek panted “fuck, Stiles, reattach it. The sensation are too strong.”

Stiles kissed him on the cheek before carefully lowering him to the ground. He moved between Derek's legs to where his cock had gone flaccid inside of him and pulled it out gently before placing it back on Derek's pelvis where it belonged. He reached for the spell book and recited the second incantation which would end the spell's effects. 

Before he could move away, Derek grabbed him by the nape of the neck, his claws just barely extended. 

“Get yourself ready,” he growled with a jerk of his head in the direction of the discarded bottle of lube. “As soon as I can move I'm going to fuck you until _you can't._ ”

Stiles wet his lips and nodded. Watching Derek under the spell's effects had been torture for him, his cock was painfully hard and woefully neglected. “So it...it's fine?” Stiles asked gesturing to Derek's cock. “Everything back in order?” 

Derek fondled himself experimentally before nodding. He was sure he would've felt if something was wrong with the reattachment but it never hurt to check. He was sure he'd be checking pretty regularly over the neck few days once the reality of what they'd just done set in. 

As exhausted as he was from the extraordinarily powerful effects of the spell, the sight of Stiles leaning against the bed with his legs spread, working himself open with his fingers couldn't do anything less than cause a hot surge of lust to make it's way through him as he anticipated what was to come. 

Stiles lazily dragged a hand up and down over his cock while he stretched himself and put on a show for Derek. 

By the time Stiles had three fingers inside himself Derek was recovered and ready to go. The spell was strong, but his werewolf stamina made him better able to handle it than most. 

Stiles rocked down on his fingers, and bared his throat to Derek as a blatant enticement. “Come on,” Stiles called to him. “I'm so ready, Derek, so fucking ready.”

Derek didn't even pretend to have any patience, he growled at the sight and surged forward. He easily manhandled Stiles into position, bending him over the bed and taking his place behind him. He wrapped a hand around Stiles' hard cock and bent forward to whisper into his ear. “You liked that, didn't you? Watching me come apart? Seeing what your magic did to me? It got you so hard, you're almost ready to cum and you've barely been touched.” Derek ran a hand down Stiles' side and loved the way he shivered and pushed back against him. Derek was hard and ready to come for a third time. Stiles only moaned in response, but that wasn't good enough for Derek. He nipped Stiles' shoulder in reprimand. “Answer me!”

Stiles groaned. “You know I did! Damn it, Derek. Will you just fuck me?”

Derek huffed out a laugh. “But I don't need magic to make you beg, do I, Stiles?” He positioned himself at Stiles' slicked entrance but didn't push in. 

Stiles tried to push himself back on Derek's cock but Derek held him still with just one hand on his hip. After a moment of futile attempts to sheath himself around Derek, Stiles finally gave in with a choked off noise of protest. “ _Please_ , Derek! I need it, fuck me.” 

Derek pushed in, intending to take it slow, but Stiles had plans of his own and thrust backwards, sliding Derek in to the hilt. Derek responded with a growl and let his claws out to just barely prick the skin of Stiles' hips. He bent forward to latch his teeth onto Stiles' shoulder before setting a bruising pace and giving Stiles exactly what he wanted.  
Stiles was vocal as always, whimpering, moaning, and biting out obscenities and pleas that drove Derek closer and closer to the edge. It wasn't long until Stiles was cumming into Derek's hand, the scent of his cum, and the way Stiles' clenched around him as he orgasmed, pushed Derek over and he bit down hard on Stiles' shoulder, with thankfully human teeth, as he came for the third time. 

Stiles collapsed against the bed, muttering nonsense, and looking completely fucked-out with his mussed hair, pink cheeks, sweat covered brow, and hickey-laden neck and shoulders. 

Derek took a moment just to admire the sight of him, glad to be the cause of Stiles' satiation. 

Finally, Derek pulled out and placed a trail of kisses up Stiles' spine before dragging them both into bed. 

Predictably, it was Stiles who first broke the silence of their afterglow. 

“So, I've got to admit, it's pretty awesome having a use for my magic other than attacking people or healing serious wounds.” He grabbed Derek's hand and laced their fingers together. “I'm thinking less imminent danger and more imminent orgasms could be a positive change for us.”

Derek made a noise of agreement and pulled Stiles close against his chest. He breathed in their combined scents and listened to their hearts beating together. “I think we're going to have to work our way through the rest of that spell book.”

“Heh,” Stiles grinned and threw a leg over Derek. “I knew you'd like it!”

**Author's Note:**

> If readers have suggestions of other things they'd like see then I'm open to making this a series where they work their way through the spell book. So if you have an idea for a spell that might be in Stiles' new book feel free to leave a note in the comments and I may write it. Updates would be sporadic though as I have prior commitments.


End file.
